The Big Four Hogwarts Big Trouble
by TwilightLion
Summary: 4 kids become quick friends, play quidditch together, discover the secrets of Hogwarts and the world beyond them and (of course) learn everything there is to know about witchcraft and wizardry. So what could possibly go wrong? A lot. Read as you find out how these 4 young kids make BIG trouble.
1. Chapter 1: 9 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, How to train your dragon, Ride of the guardians, Tangled, Brave.**

**Authors Note: This takes place after all the movies except for Tangled. This is my first fan fiction so i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Platform 9 34

Brave:

Merida was in front of platform 9 and 3/4. She was about to take her first step of freedom...from her mum. Even though her mum let her write her own story and follow her heart, she's still kinda controlling her life, but at least she's trying not to.

" Do you you have yer wand Merida?" asked Elinor.

" Yes mum" replied Merida.

" Yer broom?"

" Yeah mum."

" How about yer..."

" I have everything! Stop worry'in mum. I'll be just fine. I gotta go. Bye! See you at Christmas!"

" Bye! Don't forget yer manners and don't forget to write either."

" I won't. Bye!

And with that Merida was through the platform.

* * *

><p>Httyd:<p>

Hiccup and Toothless were standing in front of the platform. They were going to discover more of the world around them when they got to Hogwarts. They just couldn't wait for all the excitement and adventure that was going to come.

" Well,er, make me proud son and, er, have fun." Stoick said to his son.

" Oh, I will. Oh,and if you have any problems with the dragons, you know where to write to and do not take any advice from Mildew." Hiccup replied.

" Don't worry we'll take care of the dragons. Every thing will be all right back at Berk."

' Why do i find that hard to believe?' Hiccup thought to himself. " Well this is it bud." Toothless gave him an ecstatic look, ready to go. " Bye dad! See you at Christmas!"

" Bye Hiccup!"

And with that, Hiccup and Toothless were through the platform.

* * *

><p>Tangled:<p>

' Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally I'm freee!' Rupunzel thought.

" Are you sure you'll be alright on your own, Rupunzel?" asked Gothel.

Gothel hated that the thought that her flower was leaving,going to Hogwarts but she knew what she was dealing with. She knew that one way or another they'd make sure Rupunzel went to Hogwarts, no matter what. There was no point in hiding her since they'd just find her and take her away. She had no choice.

" Don't worry about me mother. I'll be fine."

"Be safe darling. Don't get into trouble and write every night."

" I will mother. Bye! See you at Christmas."

" I love you Rupunzel. "

" I love you more."

" I love you most."

And with that she was through the platform.

* * *

><p>Rotg:<p>

Jack stood there with his staff, staring at the wall. The main reason why he wanted to go to Hogwarts was because he may be able to find out more about his old life, before he was Jack Frost, before he was a guardian.

" Well this is it." Jack said turning around to face the rest of the guardians.

" Bye jack! Don't forget to floss!" Tooth said.

A picture of a hand waving appeared over Sandy's head showing that he was trying to say goodbye.

" Be good and stay out of trouble Jack. " said a jolly voice coming from North.

" Yea, like that's possible." said Bunny.

" See ya guys! Later Kangaroo."

And with that Jack was through the platform.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So that was the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:All abord the Hogwarts express

Chapter 2: All aboard the Hogwart Express!

Everyone was on the train. Everyone was waiting to get to Hogwarts. Everyone, except the big four.

Hiccup and Jack came to Hogwarts for a reason. Hiccup's one was to explore the world. Jack's one was to find out about his past life. But will they even have time for that. That's what worried them. As for Rapunzel, she was kind scared. It was the first time she's been out of the tower, the first time she left her mother. What if she doesn't make new friends? What if she came across all those dangerous people her mother told her about. She was scared inside. And for Merida, she was having second thoughts. She thought she would be free from being told what to do 24/7 and having expectations. But what if she was wrong. What is that's what happens at Hogwarts? She didn't want to go back to what it was like before.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and toothless were just sitting in their carriage. Then suddenly the door slid open. A young man with white hair and a blue hoodie came in.<p>

"Do you mind if i sit here? All the other carriages are full." He asked.

" Sure." Hiccup replied.

Jack took a seat. He realized that there was a big black dragon in front of him, which he hadn't noticed when he came in. " Woah! Is that a dragon?"

"Oh yeah. He's my pet, Toothless." Toothless smiled at Jack just like he did to Hiccup when they first met.

Jacked glared in excitement as he touched toothless. " Name's Jack, by the way."

"Hiccup" Just then the door slid open. Two girls, one with bright red hair and the other with long blonde hair done up in a braid.

" Have ye seen a lizard?" asked Merida.

" For the last time it's a chameleon!"

Ignoring that Rapunzel had corrected her the 100th time, the big black dragon caught her eye. "Is that a..a dragon?" she asked.

" Uh huh." Jack and Hiccup both said.

"Awww! He's so cute!"Rapunzel exclaimed. Toothless took a look at Rapunzel and smiled at her. Just then something caught Rapunzel's eye.

"Is his skin moving?" said Merida.

"What?" said a confused Hiccup.

But it wasn't his skin that was moving it was...

"Pascal!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The chameleon turned back to his original color and jumped into Rapunzel's hands.

Toothless turned his head to see that there was a small chameleon jumping from his skin to the girl's hands.

"So, your lizard was here all this time?" asked Merida, feeling quite astonished.

"Chameleon" said Rapunzel.

" Hey aren't you that princess from the kingdom of Dunbroch? Merida , right?" asked hiccup.

" Yea, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Merida said in an annoyed voice. "This here is Rapunzel. Anyway, you two better get in to yer robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

And they were. Jack and Hiccup put on their robes and minutes after they were at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3:The sorting begins!

Chapter 3: The sorting begins!

The train stopped. They were closer to the school now but not quite there yet.

" Gather round. Come on first years ! Don't be shy! Come on! This way now!" called Hagrid, a tall,large man with a bushy beard.

The first years followed Hagrid to a big lake. Everyone go t on the boat and enjoyed the beautiful view of Hogwarts. It was very magical.

When they entered the school they went up the staircase of stairs to meet a tall woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is miss Mcgonagall, now, when you pass through these doors you'll join everyone else at the banquet. But first you must be sorted into your houses. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryfindor. While you have your stay in Hogwarts, your houses will be like family. Any triumphs will gain you points for your house and any mischief and trouble you bring will lose you points. Now the sorting of houses will begin." she said.

* * *

><p>Everyone entered. A hat was placed on a stool. It rose and everyone stared. And it sang..<p>

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_  
><em>There lived four wizards of renown,<em>  
><em>Whose names are still well known:<em>

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
><em>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<em>  
><em>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,<em>  
><em>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<em>

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
><em>They hatched a daring plan<em>  
><em>To educate young sorcerers<em>  
><em>Thus Hogwarts School began.<em>

_Now each of these four founders_  
><em>Formed their own house, for each<em>  
><em>Did value different virtues<em>  
><em>In the ones they had to teach.<em>

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
><em>Prized far beyond the rest;<em>  
><em>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<em>  
><em>Would always be the best;<em>

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
><em>Most worthy of admission;<em>  
><em>And power-hungry Slytherin<em>  
><em>Loved those of great ambition.<em>

_While still alive they did divide_  
><em>Their favourites from the throng,<em>  
><em>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<em>  
><em>When they were dead and gone?<em>

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
><em>He whipped me off his head<em>  
><em>The founders put some brains in me<em>  
><em>So I could choose instead!<em>

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
><em>I've never yet been wrong,<em>  
><em>I'll have a look inside your mind<em>  
><em>And tell where you belon<em>g!

* * *

><p>So Mrs Mcgonagall said the names and one by one the sorting hat would have sorted in to their houses.<p>

"Danger Deranged" she called. A young boy with an evil looking smirk on his face went up to the stool. Miss Mcgonagall place the hat on top of his head.

" Mmmmm." The sorting hat said. " Your cunning, eh. Well obviously the right house for you is Slytherin!" Everyone clapped as he walked to his house.

" Flynn Rider" was called. "You have intelligence boy. How about Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced.

The next person to be sorted was " Merida Dunbroch" "Full of ambition. Maybe slytherin, NO. I can see you never back down, your house is Gryfindor!"

Next was "Jack frost" " Full of ambition, lots of its in you. Oh and a touch of cunning,mmm. Slytherin!

Up next was " Rapunzel Gothel" " Huh, quick thinking,determined. The perfect house for you is Ravenclaw!"

After Rapunzel was " Hiccup Haddock" " Always out to find admission, eh? And loyal to those you trust. Hufflepuff!"

A few more names were called out and everyone had a great time at the banquet. But there was one bug that bothered the four. They were starting a new friendship and now they won't even get to see each other. It was going to be harder than they thought to get used to this school. They wanted to know what would happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Flying lessons

Chapter 4- Flying lessons:**  
><strong>

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating. I've been real busy and i lost my sheet for this chapter and i had to remember it and try to write it all again. It took me all night but i finally managed to write this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first lesson of their day was flying a broom. There were 2 long lines facing each other. Toothless was napping behind them since Hiccup was strictly not allowed to ride him during this lesson. Hiccup was unsure about riding a broom as he already had Toothless and rather much enjoyed riding him and he'd like to keep it that way. But nevertheless, he guessed it was kinda fair since they allowed Toothless to come with him to Hogwarts, especially since dragons aren't allowed. Same with Jack. He loved using his staff to get around and having the wind taking him places but rules are rules. Everyone must learn how to fly a broom and that was that. Plus, you can only play quidditch flying a broom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok class. Flying a broom is one of the most important skills you need in Hogwarts. That's why you're learning this first." said Madam Hooch, their teacher, in a stern voice." Right! Step beside your broom, hold out your hand above it and demand it to come to you by saying up. You have to mean it to have it work.<p>

"UP!"everyone shouted. Immediately, the brooms of Merida, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel came to them. Everyone else were still struggling to get hold of theirs. Dagur was shocked and envied Hiccup for being able to get hold of his broom before him. But he soon gave a smirk when his broom came to him the second time he summoned it. Suddenly, a few minutes later when a quarter of the class were still struggling, Rich shorthead ( a boy in Merida's house, Gryfindoor) went crazy with the controls of his broom.

"Wooah!" He screamed.

"Rich Shorthead, get back down here at once!"

"I caaan't! I don't know how!" He was out of control. He bumped into a few buildings, spun around about several times, flew high up in the air and suddenly he lost grip of his broom and fell down on to a statue. He tried to hold on but lost grip again and fell right down onto the ground unconscious. Everyone huddled around him.

"Stand back everyone! Stand back!" shouted Madam Hooch as she made her way through the crowd. "I'm gonna take Rich to the Hospital Wing. Stay here and don't do anything while i'm gone" she said strictly. As she left, Dagur noticed something on the ground. Rich had dropped his summoning ball that he got as a preasent form his family back home. Dagur picked it up and played with it. He threw it around and dropped it a couple of times. Hiccup was getting a bit frustrated now. He knew what Dagur was like and he always had to put up with him, until he found out about the dragons that is. But for some reason he felt like he had to do something. So he did.

"Give it back Dagur!" Hiccup said to him. Dagur just gave a smirk,grabbed his broom and flew of, which made Hiccup even more mad. So he grabbed his and got ready to take off.  
>"Hiccup, don't!" Rapunzel trying to stop him from getting in trouble, but she was too late. Hiccup had taken off.<br>"I said, give it back!" Hiccup said warningly, **(AN: Don't know if that's a real word)** trying to get use to his broom.  
>"Make me." Dagur replied.<p>

Toothless had heard the voice of his rider and had woken up from his nap. Even though he couldn't fly without Hiccup, he still tried to go up and help him; but Rapunzel and Merida stopped him to keep Hiccup getting in even more trouble.  
>" You're never gonna catch me. You might as well give up now and go back to your useless life and useless dragon." Dagur said to Hiccup, loud enough for everyone down back on the ground to hear. Jack was seriously getting mad. He reminded him of Pitch in some way. Before he knew it he grabbed his broom and flew off.<br>"Jack, no!" Rapunzel shouted, But (again) she was too late to stop him.  
>"They're soo gonna get in trouble," Merida said to Rapunzel, who just nodded.<br>Meanwhile, Jack caught up with Hiccup. "Hey" Jack said.  
>"Hi" Hiccup replied.<br>"So. Got a plan?"  
>" Yep."<br>"Great! Mind filling me in?"  
>Hiccup told Jack the plan, which was getting ready to take place.<p>

Dagur stopped to look around. There was no sign of Hiccup anywhere. "Hey Dagur!" A voice called. A voice that belonged to Hiccup. Dagur swiveled around but Hiccup wasn't there. He was behind him.  
>Dagur, still unaware where Hiccup wad said " Just give up now Hiccup! You know better than anyone, I always win."<br>"Not this time Dagur." Hiccup said. He pushed his broom forwards, jumped over Dagur, grabbed the summoning ball and landed right back on his broom. ' Wow! All that training with Toothless really paid off.' Hiccup thought. He zoomed off.  
>"Hey!" Dagur shouted, madly. " Give it back! Stop!"<br>"Gladly!" Hiccup said and suddenly stopped, leaving Dagur to stop unsmoothly. **(AN: Don't know if that's a real word either) **Hiccup threw the ball before Dagur could grab it. He threw the ball at a angle, that would allow Jack to zoom in and grab it. Just as he was about to catch it, he saw the ball about to crash into the window which would get them into so muck trouble. He did a perfect flip with his broom and caught the ball before it could crash. He smiled and flew right back to the ground. What he didn't know, was that Miss McGonagall was watching them the whole time. Once Hiccup and Jack reached the ground, everyone was cheering for them. Everyone was really surprised, especially Rapunzel, Merida and Dagur. Just then Miss McGonagall came up to them and everything was now silent.  
>"Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost. Come with me please." She said. They gulped and followed.<p>

They walked up to a class for 5th years. They were so dead.  
>"Sorry to interrupt," Miss McGonagall said to the teacher, "But can Max Thunderman and Tom Clarke be excused. The two boys walked out of the class room. "Max,Tom, I have found both of you a new seeker.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup, Jack, Tom and Max were walking to the field where they had there flying lesson. They were holding a big, brown chest. Hiccup and Jack wondered what could be in it.<br>"Quidditch is easy to understand but it takes skill to play." Max explained. Tom then began, "Each team has seven players. 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and 1 seeker. You two are seekers." He opened up a chest which had different balls in it. Max held up the large brown ball and began to explain. " There are 3 types of balls. This one is called a quaffle. The chasers try to get the quaffle through one of those 3 hoops." He pointed to the hoops on the quidditch field.  
>"The keeper, that's us, defend the hoops and try to stop the other team scoring." Tom said.<br>"So, the keepers are kinda like a goal keeper?" Jack asked, finding the similarity between quidditch and football.  
>"Yeah." Tom replied, "With us so far?"<br>"Yep" Jack and Hiccup said.  
>"Great! Let's move on!" Max said, handing a bat to Tom. Max unstrapped the smaller ball next to the quaffle and it flew high up in the air and came back right down at top speed. Tom hit the ball and it flew across one of the hoops Max talked about earlier. " Nice shot." Max said. The ball cam zooming back down, right at Tom.<br>"Uh Oh." Tom said. He caught it, struggling to put it back in it's place in the chest.  
>"What was that?" Hiccup asked.<br>"It's a bludger. Tough to handle." Max replied. "But you two are seekers. The only thing you have to keep your eye on is the snitch." Tom opened a little compartment in the chest that looked like a shield and took out a small, golden ball. He handed the ball to Hiccup who later handed it to Jack.  
>"I like this ball." said Jack.<br>"You like it now but just wait. Don't let looks deceive you. It's super fast, nearly impossible to see when it's on the move." Tom informed them.  
>"So, what do we do with it?" asked Hiccup.<br>"You catch it before the other team's seeker does. If you catch it the game's over and your team wins." Max answered. Just then the ball grew wings and flew all over the place. It took about 10 minutes before they could catch it and put it back." So that's what you need to know about quidditch. Any questions?"  
>"Well, Hiccup and I watched some of the old quidditch matches and we were kinda wondering -" Jack said before Hiccup started.<br>"Why does it get major competitive when against Slytherin?" Hiccup finished off.  
>"Well, lets just say Slytherin isn't really on good terms with the other houses. But that's only because of the Deranged bloodline." Max said.<br>"Dagur's family." Hiccup said to Jack who was confused.  
>"Not all Slytherins are bad though. Max and I have been friends since forever. Even though he can be a pain in the neck sometimes." Tom said<br>"Hey!" Max said. He didn't really find it offensive though.  
>"Yea, I can relate." Hiccup said to Tom.<br>"Hey!" Jack said, knowing he was talking about him.


	5. Chapter 5: The making of new friends

**Chapter 5-The making of new friends:**

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying to update every week. Well at least every 2 weeks. Well,yea. I have used some characters from other Disney shows as well. Just thought you should know. On to the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney related movies/TV shows. All rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes till the first grade's curfew and Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida weren't anywhere as near to their common rooms. They didn't even realise it was nearly pass their curfew. They were outside playing tag, having snowball fights, flying, joking around and just having fun together. Once they were all tuckered out, they laid back on the grass to catch their breath.<p>

'BEEP!' Jack's watch rang. "Guys! It's 10 to 8!" Jack informed his friends urgently.  
>" Oh No! We're never gonna make it to our common room's in time. What are we gonna do?!" Rapunzel asked all panicked.<br>" Well there has to be some way." Merida said.  
>" Yeah sure. We can get back in a blink of an eye. Like that's possible." Rapunzel said frustrated. She really didn't want to get in trouble. " I knew going outside to hang out before curfew was a bad idea." She looked at Jack.<br>" Hey, why are you looking at me for? It's not my fault I wanted to have a bit of fun!" Jack said, defensively. At that moment Jack, Rapunzel and Merida all began to argue. Hiccup decided it was time for him to step in.  
>"Guys! Guys!" Hiccup yelled trying to get their attention. It didn't work. "GUYS!" still nothing. Hiccup looked at Toothless and gestured to the other three. Toothless knew what his rider was telling him to do. The dragon gave a load roar which silenced the three.<br>"Night fury here." Hiccup said to them, gesturing to Toothless. They all just gave him a look that said '_So what?_'. " Dragon who can travel at the speed of sound."  
>'<em>So what?<em>' was still written on their faces. "My point is, Toothless can get us to our rooms in no time." Hiccup said, finally getting right to the point.  
>" Well why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Merida said, walking over to Toothless. "Lets go."<br>" Wait. I could get in trouble riding Toothless in the halls." Hiccup said.  
>" Well, all of us are gonna get in trouble if we're ate for curfew anyway so I say go for it!" Jack said, getting on Toothless.<br>" Fine. But you guys owe me." Hiccup said. Once everyone was on Toothless, he zoomed off. Hiccup dropped everyone off by the entrance of their common rooms and headed for his. He looked at his watch. " 1 minute till 8. Come on bud. Faster." They were only 2 seconds away from the entrance to his common room. He just opened he door when, 'RING!'. The bell! Hiccup rushed through the door. He was just in time.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh I made it! I can't believe I actually made it!'<em> Hiccup thought gladly. He sat down on one of the chairs.  
>"Hey!" A friendly voice called out to Hiccup. A tall boy came up to him. "Is that a dragon?!" The tall boy with short blond hair asked shocked but amazed.<br>"Yeah. Um, guy whom I've never met before meet Toothless. Toothless meet guy whom I've never met before." Hiccup introduced.  
>The boy chuckled a little bit. "I'm Lucas."<br>"I'm Hiccup". Just then a voice called out to Lucas.  
>"Lucas, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." A girl with brown,long curly hair came up to them. She looked at Toothless with a panicked and scared look on her face. "AAH! Dragon!" she screamed and hid behind Lucas.<br>" That's Riley." Lucas introduced the girl hiding behind him to Hiccup. "That's Hiccup." he introduced the boy sitting on the arm chair to Riley.  
>" Well, Hiccup. You do know that there's a big dragon standing right next to you right?"<br>" Yeah, I know. He's my pet. Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Hiccup reached out for Riley's hand and put it on Toothless's nose. 30 seconds later, Toothless smiled at Riley just like he did when he and Hiccup first met. He did that a couple of times now, Hiccup was starting to think that that was going to be Toothless's signature 'hello' face.  
>"Awww! He's so cute!" Riley exclaimed. She began to pet the cute dragon. That reminded Hiccup of Rapunzel.<br>" Hi Dragon." Riley said to Toothless.  
>" It's Toothless," Hiccup said,telling Riley his dragon' name.<br>" Hi Toothless Dragon." Riley said again. Hiccup and Lucas giggled a little.

" Anyway," Lucas began, " Your were lucky for coming in on the bell."  
>"Yea. Thank gods for that," Hiccup said. "But I was only nearly late because of my friends."<br>"How come?" Riley asked, being her curious self.  
>" Well, lets just say they're troublesome. Especially Jack. He's a Slytherin."<br>" *Gasp!*. You're friends with a Slytherin?!" Riley and Lucas said together dramatically.  
>" Uhh, yeah. Is that bad?" Hiccup asked, confused about Riley and Lucas's previous reaction.<br>" You are friends. With a Slytherin. A Slytherin." Riley said to Hiccup slowly. There was an awkward moment of silence.  
>" Nah! That's fine!" Riley exclaimed.<br>" As long as they're not evil that is." Lucas said. Turns out that they were just joking and being over-dramatic for nothing. " We have a friend in Slytherin too. And, yeah, they can be a pain in the neck."  
>The three Hufflepuffs talked for over a hour and soon went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel entered her common room just in time. Phew! (Not really, don't care). She sat down and decided to read a book to pass time. She read all the books she had in her room, in the tower, a dozen of times. So she made sure she picked a different one. When she was half way through the book, a short boy with blond hair came up to her.<br>"Hey lady." he said trying to flirt.  
>"Rapunzel looked up to him. "Farkle." Farkle Minkus. Everybody knew him. Farkle is probably the most intelligent, most eager-to-learn 11 year old kid in Hogwarts. Just then a tall boy with brown,floppy hair came up to them.<br>" Hi" he began, " Excuse me for my friend, he's a bit of nut job."  
>Farkle turned around to face the boy, " And if by nut job, you mean smart,wonderful and handsome he thank you, thank you very much."<br>"I didn't me-"  
>"Anyways," Farkle interrupted, turning round to Rapunzel. " I'm Farkle. But you probably already know me as I am the superior and most intelligent 11 year old kid in Hogwarts." he said." But I don't like to boast."<br>"*Cough* Liar *Cough*" Farkle's friend said. "I'm Flynn. Flynn Rider. Most handsome boy in Hogwarts. Everyone likes me. Except the Slytherins but they're just jealous of me."  
>"*Cough* Liar *Cough*" Farkle said, doing the same thing Flynn did to him.<br>" I'm Rapunzel" she said.  
>"Wow. Long name, long hair." Flynn said, just realizing the girl's long hair that was braided into a thick plait. " Well Blondie, we need some new members for our robotic team. We started the club. I came up with the idea." Farkle gave an unreal cough. "We started the club. Wanna join?"<br>" Sure! That's sound fun!" Rapunzel exclaimed. " When does it start?"  
>" We actually haven't gone into details yet. But we're working it." Farkle informed her.<br>The three Ravenclaws kept on talking through out the night and eventually decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Merida made it to her common room 5 minuted before the bell. She sat down, thinking about the fun moments of archery and horse riding. How everything changed after the 'little bear incident'. She missed how she was free to do want she wanted (well most of the time). Now that she thought about it, her time in Hogwarts was the longest she had been without riding her horse or playing archery. Archery was her life.<p>

She was distracted from her thoughts when two kids, one boy and one girl, came up to her. The boy was tall with dirty blonde hair and the girl had brown hair with a silver streak.  
>" Hey have you seen a bag with climbing tools in it?" the boy asked.<br>" Uh, yeah. It's just right over there." Merida replied pointing to the sack by the fireplace. The boy ran over to it and grabbed it.  
>" Oh! Thank goodness I found you. I don't know what I would've done without you, my beautiful babies!" he exclaimed, hugging hid bag of climbing equipment. Merida and the girl stared at the boy, weirded out.<br>" What? It's the latest model. It cost me a fortune!" the boy said. He continued to hug his 'precious' climbing tools.  
>The girl turned to Merida. "Hi, I'm Anna, and the boy who's super crazy about his stupid climbing tools is Kristoff.<br>"I'm Merida." said Merida.  
>Kristoff walked over to the two girls. " Thanks for helping me find my climbing equipment.<br>" No problem. So, you like to climb?"  
>" Yea, definitely! It's my favourite hobby."<br>"More like a lifestyle." Anna joked.  
>"Well I was wondering maybe you could teach me." Merida said.<br>" Sure. Hopefully, you 'll be better than my last student. That was a disaster!" Kristoff turned his head over to Anna.  
>"Hey! I was a great student!" Anna said.<br>" Great student?! It took 2 hours to get you 5 ft of the ground; and may I not remind you that you nearly killed yourself 15 TIMES!" Kristoff reminded her of the disastrous lesson. " Anyways, I'll teach you Merida. Is 9 am tomorrow a good time?"  
>" Yeah! I'm not doing anything." Merida said, excited for the lesson.<p>

Anna noticed the bow and arrows next to Merida's chair. "Ooh! Archery! Can I try?" she asked.  
>" Uh, sure." Merida said. She didn't like the idea of someone using her bow, but she let her anyway. Anna tried to shoot the arrow at the knob of the door but missed quite far and instead the arrow hit the picture of the house ghost.<br>" Oops." Anna said.  
>" Well at least you didn't nearly kill anyone." Kristoff said, looking at the bright side.<br>The three Gryfindors talked and talked and Merida tried to teach Anna how to play archery (and that was a big disaster). But they had fun and soon became tired and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack got to his dorm in time. Yay! (Again,not really don't care). Anyway, Jack was bored so he decided to work on something that would protest his idea for no homework. Cause that would make his life a whole lot easier. A few minutes later, a boy with black hair came up to him.<br>"Hey, what are you working on?" he asked.  
>" Just something that will protest my idea for no more homework. It's for history class." Jack replied.<br>" Oh yea! I forgot about that homework. Wait. If you're standing up for no homework then why are you doing homework?"  
>Jack looked at the sheet then looked at the boy. "You couldn't have told me that 5 minutes ago. I wrote so much!"<br>" All you wrote was no homework. more freedom. Hey that's pretty smart!" The boy exclaimed. " The name's Gabe."  
>" Jack".<br>" Well, Jack. Wanna do something fun that's a waste of time?"  
>" Like what?"<br>" See that girl over there." Gabe pointed over to the girl playing on her phone. She had long, blond, curly hair. "That's Maya Hart. I'm planning on pranking her. Wanna help me?"  
>" Sure. Why not? Got nothing better to do anyway."<p>

The next day(Saturday afternoon):

Jack got up early in the morning. Well not that early, he actually got up at 12:00 pm which is in the afternoon, and Gabe was the one who woke him up. When Gabe reminded him that it was 'Operation Slam Dunk' day (why they chose such a stupid name for it, I have no idea) Jack immediately jumped out of bed. They were going to put a bucket of gunge on top of the door and when Maya walks through the door, a whole bucket of stinky, sticky, gooey gunge was going to come down pouring right on her. He was so excited for what was to come as he had a few surprises up his sleeve that Gabe didn't know about. But the two boys had to set the prank up first.

3 hours later:

The prank had been set up. The boys agreed that Gabe would make the gunge and Jack would set the bucket up and Jack was really glad he got to do that. Jack really couldn't wait any longer for the prank to happen. This was going to be hilarious!

It was 3:00 pm and Gabe was going to be here any minute now. Jack was waiting outside the room for Gabe. No sign of him. Where was he? Just then Jack felt a tap on his shoulder.  
>"Hey."<br>"AAH!" Jack screamed. "Oh, Gabe." he said, realising how silly he was to be scared of what just happened.  
>"So. Have you set the bucket up?" Gabe asked.<br>"Well sort of. I can't figure out the exact angle to put the bucket in."  
>"Seriously?! See, this is what happens when you send an armature prankster to do a pro pranksters job". Gabe opened the door with Jack grinning behind him. As soon as Gabe went through the door a whole bucket of gunge came down pouring all over him.<br>"Euurrh!" Gabe complained. Jack came in laughing his head off. Then Maya popped up behing the desk and began laughing uncontrollably just like Jack. "Maya! You were in on this?" Gabe asked shocked. Maya just nodded since she was too busy laughing. "*Gasp!* You set me up!" Gabe pointed to Jack.  
>"Yep! We sabotaged the entire prank. Who's the pro prankster now?" Jack said, smirking.<br>"I can't believe you. You betrayed me." Gabe said. "Nice work man!" Gabe gave Jack a fist pump. "You know, we've been looking for someone to join our little duo here. Wanna join?"  
>Jack thought for a moment. "Sure why not?"<br>"Hey Gabe." Maya said, getting Gabe's attention.  
>"Yea." Gabe turned around to face Maya.<br>"Say Cheese!" Maya smiled. Gabe realised he was still covered in gunge and Maya was holding a camera.  
>"No,Don't!" Gabe shouted. Too late.<br>Beep! Jack's phone rang. He looked at the picture Maya sent. He was laughing so hard. Maya sent the picture to the entire school.  
>"Too late!" Maya said joyfully. After a second or two she ran out.<br>"Mayaaaa!"Gabe ran after her. Jack watched the two run off and then fell on the sofa, grabbed a comic book and started reading it.


End file.
